


Any Questions

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Himbo Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After a long day of practice, Julie and her boys are ready to just relax. Before she goes in to get some dinner though, she makes the mistake of asking one simple question.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Any Questions

It's been a long practice. Most them are, these days, and none of them complain. Or at least not seriously complain--sometimes Reggie makes faces and whines, but he loves to make music just as much as any of the others do. He's not complaining now though. He's just tired. 

"Okay guys." Julie leans back, away from the piano. Luke looks like he wants to protest, but he doesn't say anything to interrupt. "Good practice. I have to go eat dinner soon--"

"Eating," Luke says wistfully. "I miss it."

"--and I know you guys probably have stuff you want to do too, right?"

Alex is at the corner with his drums. He is impatient, and none of his friends miss the signs: he shifts, jiggles a leg, brows furrowed. 

"...Alex has Willie he wants to do." Reggie says, because apparently Reginald Peters has absolutely no sense of self-preservation.

A vein pulses in Alex's temple. Reg may very well be a dead man come morning (I mean. If he wasn't already dead). 

"...anyway," Julie moves the conversation forward. She doesn't need to know about her friends--like that. "Does anyone have any questions before I go get something to eat?"

Reggie raises a hand from his perch on the stool. His beloved bass is resting against his legs still. And Julie knows him. She knows her boys. She knows Luke "you seem like the type of guy who ate playdough as a kid" Patterson. She knows Alex "your anxiety is giving me anxiety" Mercer. And she knows Reginald "Bigfoot but cleanly shaven: Mr. Clean" Peters. So she has no reason to point to him. "What's up, Reg?"

"Why are clothes different colors but lint is always grey?"

Julie blinks. And then she sighs. "Okay, does anyone besides Reggie have any questions?"

("It was a good question!"

"Shut up, Reg!")


End file.
